Current vehicle telematics systems may leverage an in-vehicle popup to allow/deny access based on a remote signal to the vehicle. This method may use a customer email address as an identifier. Through the email identifier, the vehicle can determine whether a request from a remote system for vehicle access is approvable or not. To register a vehicle, customers are required to identify and enter a vehicle identification number VIN into a website. Although seemingly straightforward, this process can result in errors (due to the length and complexity of a VIN).
U.S. Pat. No. 6,960,990 generally relates to a method of and system for authorizing use of a mobile vehicle, in which an entry signal is received and a disarm alarm prompt from an in-vehicle telematics unit is provided in response to the entry signal. A determination is made as to whether a disarm alarm response is received and an authorization procedure is initiated based on the disarm alarm response.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,986,542 generally relates to a method of providing vehicle security against theft involving entering a PIN by using one or more buttons of a preexisting electronic device of a vehicle (an electronic device conventionally found in a vehicle that has a function other than that of providing security against theft, such as a digital odometer, a radio, a compass/information unit, or the like). If the entered PIN does not match a stored PIN, starting of the engine is prevented. Illustratively, the PIN is input into a body controller of the vehicle that compares entered PIN against a stored PIN. If the entered PIN matches the stored PIN, the body controller sends a start enable signal to an engine controller of the vehicle. Upon receipt of the start enable signal from the body controller, the engine controller enables starting of the vehicle so that the vehicle will start when the ignition switch is turned. If the entered PIN does not match the stored PIN, the body controller sends a start disable signal to the engine controller and the engine controller then disables starting of the vehicle so that the vehicle is not allowed to start when the ignition switch is turned.